lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bradam
Bradam (Br/ee and Adam) is the pairing of Adam Davenport and Bree Davenport. Bree and Adam are both bionic siblings, like Brase. This pairing is shipped romantically'' by very few'' fans. They do have their moments together, and out of all the siblings they bicker the least. In Air Leo, they both tried out for the cheer team, but only Adam makes it. But in the end, Adam helps Bree get back at Stefanie. In Perry 2.0, Bree helps Adam with his superstition that Alaster is a bionic Spy. In Spike's Got Talent, Adam helps Bree after she makes the mistake of melting down his and Owen's sculpture. In Parallel Universe and Bionic Birthday Fail, they share hugs, but they are group hugs. In Twas The Mission Before Christmas, Adam protects Bree when the aftershock comes. They are portrayed by Kelli Berglund and Spencer Boldman. Other Names *'Adee' (Ad/am) and (Br/'ee') *'Bredam' (Bre/e and A/'dam') *'Breem' (Bree and Ada/'m') Moments Crush, Chop and Burn *Bree Stole Adam's Epod *They both screamed when they saw Leo behind the yellow cylinders *They went to school behind Mr.Davenport's back *They were offended when Tasha thought they were robots *Adam wore Bree's underwear *Neither of them left the lab before *They are both bionic *They both laughed at Chase when he was freaking out on the ground *Adam smiled when Bree said she kissed the wall *They both laughed when leo hit his foot with the basketball *Bree laughed when Adam was being pushed around by the Dingo *They both acted like robots *They sat next to each other at breakfast *They had two hugs together (Group Hug) *Bree leaned into Adam when Chase snot the fire *Adam smiled when Mr.Davenport said Bree wasn't getting a Cell Phone *They both laughed at Robot Chase who stuttered then they imitated it *They were offended when Leo said they had bad haircuts *They both wanted to go to school but Chase disagreed Commando App *Bree laughed when Adam punched Chase with boxing gloves *When Bree was talking about how guys pick up books for new girls, Adam was staring at her *Bree told Leo Adam sat down at the cool kids table, possibly warning Leo to get Adam away *Bree and Adam were both allowed to go to school *Adam slung his arm around Bree with a boxing glove *Bree and Adam both got scared when Spike came out *Bree and Adam were both cheerleaders *They both liked that spike was making them popular *They both prefer Spike over Chase Leo's Jam *Adam smiled when Bree didn't have a date to the dance *Adam leaned in when Chase was listining over Ethan's conversation, possibnly because he wants to know aht there saying about her *They smiled at each other as Ethan came over *Adam and Bree danced with Leo and Chase Rats on a Train *Adam and Bree didn't want to have Davenport repeat the story *They both seemed excited about handling extreme tempratures *They smiled at each other when getting there new Mission suits *They both were very excitied about there first mission *They both didn't want to give up on there first mission *They both used their bionics *Bree was the first one to help Adam, saying she believes in him, then sits behind him and raps her arms around him, and he turns around and smiles at her *They both agree that Chase was freaking out and that they dont think hes a fearless leader *Adam seemed intrested in what the train did to what Bree brought but Chase and Leo seemed disgusted *They completed there first mission Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *They were seen standing next to each other when Tasha said they were the house staff *They both were happy when Chase and Leo destroyed the exoskeleton *Bree was laughing at what Adam said *They sat next to each other Smart and Smarter *Bree said that Chase is always mean to Adam *She enjoyed watching Adam and Chase fight *Bree and Adam both laughed when Chase flipped out about an A *Bree stood next to Adam when she was listening to the student of the semester Bionic Birthday Fail *Adam looked a little sad when Bree asked if they can have a blonde, blue eyed rebel *They never had a birthday *They don't know who santa is *Adam and Bree ran out of the room *They sat next to each other *Bree smiled at Adam when he was in the bouncy house *They stood next to each other when they got busted *They pretended the party was still going on and yelled "Suprise!" *They were excited about kickboxing on mars *They were seen with each other constantly in this episode *They threw a suprise party for Leo *They air hugged, but in the simulation Bree and Adam were right next to each other *They greeted people for Leo's party Death Spiral Smackdown *Bree went to watch Adam and Leo's match *Bree smiled at Adam when he was fighting *When Adam was knocked out, Bree looked concerned Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *Adam stood right behind Bree *Bree was sick of Adam (and Chase) *Adam was annoying her *Adam tried to disrupt her phone call *Adam used Bree's lipbalm *Adam (and Chase) convinced Bree to live back in the lab with them Back From the Future *They screamed when Future Leo came *Bree stood in front of Adam *They were offended when Davenport lost confidence in them *Even though they might of not made it, they went on the mission anyway *They group hugged *They both screamed "Leo!" when he got crushed *Bree and Adam smiled at each other *When Bree was talking, she stared directly at Adam Chip Switch *Adam wanted Bree's chip *Adam jumped onto Bree's back and wrapped his arm around her and stayed like that for a while *Bree smiled when Adam ran into the wall *They group hugged and smiled at each other *Bree used Adam's bionics to save Leo *Adam was being nice and helping Bree while using the cable, and Chase was kind of annoying her *When they got out of the capsules, they smiled at each other Drone Alone *Adam smiled at Bree in the beginning *Adam seemed concerned when Bree was gone *They got grounded *Bree seemed scared, and Adam had a scared look on his face Chore Wars *Adam looked directly at Bree when he entered the room *They both wanted chores *They both spent their money *Adam chased after Bree *Bree and Adam both wanted Chase's suitcase *Adam looked direcly at Bree before she super speeded away *They locked Chase in his capsule *They laughed at Chase *Adam laughed at Brees joke *Bree sold Adams Bacon Backpack *Adam got mad at Bree Dude, Where's My Lab? *Bree Slapped Adam *They helped clean Tasha's mess *They were upset that they had to waste the entire day sitting around doing something *Both of them impressed the crowd with their Bionics *Bree was impressed by Adam's math *They got locked in jail *They clapped after each other's performances *Bree stared directly at Adam when he was eating Ice Cream Air Leo *Adam and Bree both wanna be cheerleaders *Adam picks up Bree *Adam puts his arm around Bre *Bree seemed impressed with Adam's cheering *Adam put his arms around Bree, reaching for the pom poms *Bree and Adam cheered for Chase *Adam looked at Bree throughout the cheer *Adam and Bree did a cheer bomb to Stefanie *Bree was upset when Adam took her spot on the cheer team *Adam looked at Bree alot *Bree was mad when Adam said he was a better cheerleader than her. *Both of them were teasing Chase at the end of the episode. Night of the Living Virus *Adam (and Chase) wanted to prank Bree and her friends *Bree called Adam (And Chase) stupid *They were afraid of the Virus *Bree told Adam (And Chase) to get lost Mission Invisible *Bree went over to Adm (And Chase and Leo) *Adam was staring at Bree when she stole Chase's lunch money *Adam (and Chase) went lookind for Bree in the principals office *When telling Leo to wear the cloak, Adam and Bree were standing next to each other *Adam helped cover up why they were looking for Bree Concert in a Can *Adam was excited when Davenport said he wanted to suprise Bree wih the Concert in a Can *Bree was upset how Mr.Davenport only spends time with Adam and the guys *Adam smiled at Bree at the end *They believed Marcus and his "Dead Grandma" story Mission: Space *They went to Space *Adam stood next to Bree *She was disgusted when Adm ate the gum *They hugged Marcus and called him M-Dog *They were annoyed when Leo kept making Marcus feel bad *Bree responded to Adam when he asked what he could do with his mind *Adam was happy when Bree said they were calling him by his code name *Adam smiled at Bree *Bree put her hand on Adam's shoulder *When Chase said he was the fearless mission leader, Adam and Bree looked at each other and shook their heads *Bree and Adam both went into space *Bree went to save Adam *Bree was concerned about Adam *Bree said she was Adams only hope *Adam was relieved and happy when Bree came to save him *Bree looked impressed when Adam broke the meteorite *When Bree said she wanted to be far away from Adam (and Chase) in the future Adam looked offended Speed Trapped *Adam and Bree couldn't talk to anyone until they were checked by Leo *Both left to go to the yogurt shop withour permission *Adam looked directly at Bree when showing her and Chase the unlimited toppings *Bree stands next to Adam when Marcus is showing them the car *Bree and Adam are both worried about Leo *Bree smilies at Adam when at the shop Spy Fly *Bree makes fun of Adam, and he doesn't deny it *Bree smiles at Adam when he shows her his baby *Bree smiles at Adam and he smiles back Missin' the Mission *Bree and Adam sat next to each other in detention Quarantined *Adam was annoyed when Bree was talking to Owen *Adam (and Chase) went to look for what contaminated Bree *Adam looked concerned when Bree was quarntined Robot Fight Club *Adam did not want to hang out with Caitlin, but did when Bree insisted on it *Bree played giant tire bowling with Adam *Adam only hung out with Caitlin to protect Bree's secret *Bree and Adam stood next to each other a lot *Bree laughed when Chase flippped Adam *Adam laughed when Bree flipped Chase Bro Down *Adam and Bree stood next to each other in the flashback *Bree was looking at Adam in the backround *Bree yelled when Adam dislocated his arm *Bree looked a little concerned when Adam was dangling from the sky *Adam looked at Bree a lot in the flashback The Rats Strike Back *Adam and Bree(and Chase and Leo) teamed up to defeat Mr. Davenport *Adam and Bree both wanted to have a strike *They both hit Chase *Bree laughed when Adam hit Chase *They thought striking was a good idea *Bree smiled at Adam when he was about to put on the belt *They were both concerned when Leo wen flying into the ceiling Parallel Universe *Adam 'protected' Bree when Davenport turned on the proton fuser. *Bree and Adam looked at each other when Bree said she knows how boredom forms *They sat next to each other on the couch *When they were in the parellel universe they stood next to each other *Bree looked directly at Adam when she said now can we go to the mall? *They both cried when the dog died *They side hugged *Adam and Bree (and Chase) teamed up in the parallel universe to reveal Leo's secret Spike's Got Talent *Bree and Adam (and Owen) were sitting in the living room together *Bree was mad when Adam (and Owen) left her to go make a sculpture *Bree told Eddy to crank up the heat to ruin Adam (and Owen's) sculpture *Adam helped Bree fix the sculpture *Bree and Adam were oohhing and cheering during Spike's fight with Principal Perry *Bree and Adam were standing next to each other during the fight. *When in the hallway, Bree and Adam smiled at each other *Bree thought Adam had a good idea to use popcorn to fix the sculpture Leo vs Evil *They both accidentaly sent Tasha away *Bree didin't believe that Adam had a good plan *Adam stood next to Bree *Bree and Adam both wanted to bring Tasha back *Bree smiled at Adam when he heared about his plan Hole In One *Bree was mad when Adam shot a laser into the painting *Bree took Adam's spot in the golfing *Bree and Adam stood next to each other *Adam and Bree smiled at each other Trucked Out *Bree was shocked when Adam came home with the monster truck *Bree and Adam both didn't want Tasha to become PTA president *Bree was shocked when Adam drove the truck into the wall The Bionic 500 *Adam and Bree were annoyed by the driver outside *Adam and Bree both didn't want Mr. Davenport to bet his house *Adam and Bree both didn't want to move *They didn't know who Joey Logano was *They both were in Davenport's pit crew *They both wanted Davenport to win *They were shocked when Principal Perry was the flag girl *They both thought Joey was gonna win *They both assisted Davenport with the pit crew *They both thought it was a miracle that Davenport won *They stood next to each other Trent Gets Schooled *Bree asked Adam if he liked her new hairstyle *Adam was putting the hair cream on Bree's head No Going Back *Bree had her hand on Adam's when agreeing to their commitment *Bree hit Adam in the arm when recording the hola gram Sink or Swim *Adam and Bree pretended to be married *Adam tried to help Bree bring Chase back *Adam had his hands on Bree's waist *Bree was conserned when Adam was underwater too long Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Shippings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Adam Category:Pairings with Bree